The present invention relates to a hand-held grinding machine.
Hand grinding machines of the type under discussion include a suction device for sucking dust produced during the grinding process, an eccentric drive for driving a grinding sheet support and a fan wheel.
One of conventional grinding machines of the foregoing type has been disclosed in European patent application No. 0,138,278. The disadvantage of this known grinding machine is that a great number of structural components arranged one after another are required in order to transmit the drive movement of the motor shaft to the support of the grinding sheet and also to provide a suction air flow. This requires a relatively large structure height.
Furthermore, the mass compensation due to the provision of the fan wheel is not ideal in the known grinding machine because the balancing mass act far from the imbalance mass. Therefore a tilting torgue is produced from the action of the imbalance mass and the compensating mass, which unfavorably affects the grinding process.